Four Slayers
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Sometimes living in your dream can kill people. CRAPPY ONESHOT! ENJOY!


**Grim: I swear, I was going to update Buried Alive, but I have writers block! I had an idea, but it's gone, and I can't think up of a new one.**

**Broken: This comes from a song! All things will be listed at the end of the story! We are changing the song a bit, and we've seen it done! This won't be the best, but why the hell not?! Enjoy!**

**The Slayers**

**Little Girl**

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who had a dream. She had a dream she was queen of a huge land who loved her. But, her dream always ended, always for her wake up with a broken heart. She loved to sleep, for she would always enter her dream once more, loving every second of her ruling her beautiful land. But, her parents didn't like her sleeping so much. So they made her stay by their side, until it was her bed time. This made the little girl sad. Even if she took a nap, it never lasted long. _

"_I want to rule my land forever!" the girl cried, looking out her window. Thinking a bit, she smiled, knowing of someone who could help her. _

"_Thanks, Sniffles!" the little girl said, waving goodbye to the blue-gray haired man, as she walked down the street, heading home. 'This will work! I'll be in my land forever! And I'll call it Slayer Ville!' she thought, now skipping. _

_The girl ran into her room, and locked the door, placing the small device on the ground. She turned it on, and instantly fell asleep. But what she didn't know, was that everyone else in Happy Tree Town also fell asleep._

**Red Slayer**

The first slayer was a young woman, wielding a large kitchen knife. She slashed down anything in her way, killing it. Whenever she walked, she left a path of bloody red. If anyone were to ever catch her, and put her away for a lifetime, the little path of red would no longer be.

**Blue Slayer**

The second slayer was a young man, singing to the people of Slayer Ville. He used his beautiful voice to lure everyone into his trap, before making them go insane, forcing them to commit suicide. He wondered around, always holding a blue rose. One day, the blue slayer was shot by a madman, being killed instantly. The rose was now colored a blood red, matching the blood from the man who used to sing.

**Green Slayer**

The third slayer was a teen girl, who dressed in a green dress. She ruled over Slayer Ville, hypnotizing anyone who crossed her path. The people bowed to her, all of them worshiping her. But one night, it was her time to go. Death no longer wanted her around. She didn't want to lose her beautiful land, so she made a deal with him. A deal she couldn't back down from.

**Yellow Slayers**

The fourth slayers were an older sister, and a little brother. They ran into the woods, having a little tea party under a tree that had blue roses. As they had fun, a little black cat ran up to the older sibling, placing a green letter in her lap. She quickly tore the envelope open, and smiled, showing her little brother the letter. The boy smiled as well, both agreeing to follow what the letter said. The cat led them to a hole, and both jumped down it. There, they passed through three doors: a red door, a blue door, and a green door. At the end of the path, was a yellow door. Their final door. Both children ran over to it, the sister trying to open it. The brother kept telling her to try different things, but nothing worked. Getting tired of hearing her brother, she turned to shout at him, only to see a horrifying sight.

_AHHHHHHHHH! _

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The two children never went home that day, both having their life taken away by the red slayer. The killing female only laughed, collecting her money from the green slayer, and promised no one would ever take her away.

"_You're next! And you'll end up just like those children!"_

**The End**

**Broken: So, yeah, it sucked, but whatever! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Grim: Here's the list!**

**Red Slayer: Grim**

**Blue Slayer: Broken**

**Green Slayer: Yumi**

**Yellow Slayers: Rose and Fuchs**

**Girl Who Wanted to be Inside Her Dream: Yumi**

**Song: Alice Human Sacrifice**

**Grim: Don't ask any questions about the song!**

**Broken: And it looks like Grim has another idea.**

**Grim: YEP! BYE!**


End file.
